Die Nacht vor dem Morgen
by mirh-elle
Summary: Oneshot  my version of the end of book 6 or the beginning of 7, includes lemon  it's my first try to do a ff so please r&rmeine Version von Epilog6 oder Prolog7,wie man es sehen will  mein erster Versuch eines ff, also bitte r


Epilog

Er stand im Dunkeln am Fenster und schaute hinunter auf den hell mit Kürbislampions und Schweblichtern erleuchteten Garten und die Festgesellschaft, von der er sich gerade still und heimlich davon geschlichen und hier hinauf geflüchtet hatte.

Harry mochte diesen Raum, denn er fühlte sich darin geborgen wie in einer warmen Höhle. Der Dachboden des Weasley Hauses war wegen drohender Überfüllung kurzfristig auch als Schlafraum okkupiert worden und unter dem spitz zulaufenden Giebel mit seinen dunklen, harzig riechenden Balken standen nun rechts und links zwei provisorische Betten für Ron und ihn.

Tatsächlich war der Raum groß, fast so groß wie der Schlafsaal in Hogwarts. Und die Matratzen waren riesig und lagen auf breiten, halbhohen Podesten, die sich an den Schrägen durch den ganzen Raum zogen und zu denen jeweils zwei Stufen hinauf führten.

Aber das dunkle Holz der Dielen und Balken, das kleine, viel zu niedrige Fenster an der Frontseite des Hauses und die Wärme des Kaminrohrs, das durch den Raum nach oben zum Dach verlief vermittelten Harry Geborgenheit, seit er das Zimmer zum ersten Mal betreten hatte.

Als ein helles Lachen zu ihm nach oben drang, richteten sich seine Gedanken wieder auf die Gesellschaft im sommerlich ergrünten Garten dort unten.

Bill hatte seine Braut gerade auf die starken Arme genommen und lief mit der juchzenden Fleur nun behände um den Tisch. Die junge Französin hatte ein Hochzeitskleid nach Muggelart für ihre Trauung bevorzugt und war damit ausnahmsweise nicht auf Protest bei Mrs. Weasley gestoßen, die ganz entzückt gewesen war von diesen weißen Märchenkleidern:

„– fast wie bei uns, nicht wahr, Arthur?"

Unwillkürlich musste Harry lächeln…diese Familie schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihn unbekümmert zu stimmen – wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

Und es war nun einmal nicht wirklich seine Familie, seufzte er in Gedanken.

Seine Augen wanderten von einem zum anderen. Ordensmitglieder waren viele gekommen: Lupin war da mit Tonks, die in knallpink von Kopf bis Fuß erstrahlte; Moody's mürrisches Gesicht wurde durch ein Lachen erhellt, als die Zwillinge ihre neuste Erfindung vorführten, Ron und Hermine saßen ausnahmsweise einmal friedlich beisammen. Hermine lehnte sanft den Kopf an Rons Schulter, der sie wiederum zaghaft umarmte.

Beim Anblick seiner Freunde in dieser stillen Vertrautheit stieg eine Woge von warmer Zuneigung für die beiden in ihm auf. Er freute sich so sehr für sie. Und ihre Freundschaft zu ihm und dass sie hinter ihm standen, immer, bedeutete alles für ihn.

Oder…fast alles, berichtigte er sich, als er ein wunderschönes Mädchen auf die beiden zugehen sah.

Ginny schien durch die Ereignisse zwei Monate zuvor erwachsen geworden zu sein. Ihr Gesicht war ernster und älter, auch körperlich wurde sie mehr und mehr zur jungen Frau, wie das mintgrüne, elfenhafte Kleid, dass sie umschmeichelte, nur zu deutlich zeigte.

Ihr langes, feuerrotes Haar war offen und viel über ihre Schultern und Harry stockte fast der Atem, so schnell schlug sein Herz nur bei ihrem Anblick und umso mehr schmerzte die Wunde, ihr nicht nahe sein zu können.

Wehmütig blickte er auf dieses glückliche Bild dort unter ihm und seine Brust wurde tonnenschwer, als er an all das dachte, was schon hinter ihm lag und was er - in bedrohlich naher Zukunft, noch tun musste.

Bilder seiner Eltern kreisten vor seinem geistigen Auge, Cedric – und immer wieder Dumbledore. Sein Tod hatte ihn schwer getroffen, hatte ihn schwach und gleichzeitig hart gemacht. Harry fühlte von Zeit zu Zeit eine Leere in sich in den letzten Wochen, die eisig war und schlimmer als jeder Schmerz.

Im Spiegel des Fensters sah er verschwommen sein Gesicht. Ein junger und doch alter Mann starrte ihn an, den er kaum zu kennen schien, mit ernsten und ausgezehrten Zügen, narbengezeichnet. Mit grimmiger Genugtuung nahm er jedoch auch die sehnige Muskulatur unter seiner Kleidung wahr, die er sich die letzten zwei Monate antrainiert hatte.

Harry wollte diesen Mann nicht sehen, zu jung um zu kämpfen und doch bereits gezeichnet davon und gewappnet für mehr. Er schloss die Augen, lehnte seine heiße, schmerzende Stirn gegen das kühle Glas vor ihm und seufzte verzweifelt.

Manchmal erdrückte ihn die Verantwortung schier und er wollte einfach nur rennen. Aber er durfte diese Menschen dort unten weder im Stich lassen noch gefährden und er wollte es auch nicht.

Ron und Hermine – nun, wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich nicht überzeugend dagegen wehren, dass sie mit ihm gehen wollten. Wären diese Beiden nicht, er wäre an der bevorstehenden Aufgabe schon jetzt verzweifelt.

Aber Molly, Arthur, Fred, George… und Ginny, Ginevra, sein wunderschönes starkes Mädchen…nein, er durfte es nicht zulassen, dass ihnen allen da unten irgendetwas geschah…

Die Tür hinter ihm knackte leicht.

Sofort waren all seine Reflexe aufs äußerste gespannt, der Zauberstab wie von selbst in seiner Hand und der junge Mann schnellte herum wie ein Panter auf der Jagd…

Aber es war Ginny, wie er überrascht feststellte.

Vorsichtig sagte sie:

„Hey, hier hast du dich also versteckt.." und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

Harry, dem nicht entgangen war, dass ihr Blick seine nervöse Reaktion bemerkt hatte, drehte sich wieder zum Fenster, seufzte erneut und entspannte sich wieder ein wenig.

Leise trat sie hinter ihn und folgte seinem Blick.

„Schön, nicht?"

„Mhmm."

Mehr kam nicht aus seinen Mund, den ihr Duft und ihre physische Nähe brachte seinen Puls augenblicklich zum rasen und verschlugen ihm die Sprache. Wie konnte er sich nur von einer Person so aus dem Konzept bringen lassen? Und das in Sekundenschnelle? Außerdem -

Verdammt, was tat sie hier?!!!

„Ich habe dich gesucht."

Er konnte nichts darauf antworten, seine Kehle blieb wie zugeschnürt.

Bedächtig, mit trauriger aber fester Stimme stellte sie mehr fest als zu fragen:

„Du gehst morgen, nicht wahr?"

Er schluckte und nickte ins Fenster. Er wollte sie nicht anschauen.

Warum machte sie es ihm so schwer? Wollte sie ihn quälen? Sich rächen für seine Distanziertheit die letzten Wochen, die er doch selbst als Qual empfand?

Er hatte es ihr doch erklärt. Sie konnten nicht zusammen sein.. nicht einmal an sie denken durfte er, sonst würde Voldemort das womöglich spüren. Und sie schien es doch verstanden zu haben. Oder nicht?

Sie war die erste Stufe zum Podest hinaufgestiegen und stand nun leicht erhöht neben ihm.

„Harry?... Harry, sieh mich an"…

Gegen seinen Willen drehte sich sein Kopf und er schaute nach oben in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, das sanft von den Lichtern draußen erleuchtet wurde –

draußen, in der realen Welt.

Denn plötzlich fühlte er sich wie in einer Parallelwelt, in dem nur noch sie und er und dieser Raum existierten, der plötzlich sehr heiß zu werden schien.

Er hob an, etwas zu sagen, aber sie legte ihm entschlossen die Fingerspitzen an die Lippen. Diese Berührung Haut auf Haut allein genügte, um ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen…er spürte ihre Anwesenheit nun so intensiv, dass er verlegen die Augen niederschlug.

Ihr Zeigefinger hob sein Kinn jedoch wieder an und zwang ihn, in ihre ernsten, sanften und gleichzeitig stahlharten, grüngoldenen Augen zu sehen.

„Hör mir zu, Harry, bitte hör zu. Ich weiß, was du gerade sagen wolltest, du hast mir deine Meinung über uns bereits mitgeteilt und ich akzeptiere sie", sie seufzte, „….morgen!

Denn das ich dich liebe, so lange ich dich kenne, kann und will ich nicht verleugnen; zumindest nicht vor mir selbst und nicht hier und heute Nacht – vielleicht der Letzten…."

Harrys Inneres zog sich bei diesen Worten zusammen vor Glück und Verzweiflung. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte sie bereits verloren. Doch hatte er das nicht – so oder so?

Er konnte nichts sagen, konnte nicht. Da fuhr sie leise, aber bestimmt fort:

„Ich weiß, wo du morgen hingehst, Harry. Und ich weiß, dass ich dich nach diesem Abend vielleicht nie wieder sehen werde. Und deshalb.."

Ginny atmete tief ein, ihre feste Stimme hatte beim letzten Satz zu zittern begonnen. Zögernd kam sie ganz auf ihn zu, bis an den äußersten Rand der Stufe, beugte ihren Nacken und atmete die nächsten Worte sanft, aber entschlossen in sein Ohr:

„..will ich dich ganz für mich. Ich will jede Faser deines Körpers kennen, ich will dich trinken und atmen und dich so sehr in mir aufnehmen, dass dich mir niemals wieder irgendetwas wegnehmen kann, zumindest nicht in meiner Erinnerung.

Und ich möchte, dass auch du mich siehst und fühlst…dich in mir fühlst und ich dich in mir, so nah, wie ich dir nur immer kommen kann…"Ihre Stimme erstarb.

‚Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Was…Das konnte sie doch nicht meinen!!'

Und doch raste sein Puls, Hitze durchzog schlagartig seine Lenden, er spürte ihren Atem fast brennend an seinem Nacken.

Trotzdem flüsterte er heiser– fast hilflos:

„Aber Ginny, wir können doch nicht…"er begann zu stottern „..wir…du.. … ich kann.. oder..ähm.."

Er wand sich vor Verlegenheit, stellte sich schließlich dumm – „was meinst du eigentlich?"

Aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie stieg die Stufe hinunter und stand nun nur noch Millimeter vor Harry.

Mit sanftem Druck schmiegte sie ihren Körper nun fest an ihn, löschte so den letzten Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihnen aus und sah ihm kurz und funkelnd in die Augen, bevor ihr Mund erneut seinen Nacken suchte.

Ihre Stimme an seinem Ohr, die weitere Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte, war nun tiefer und schien zu lächeln:

„Auch wenn dein Kopf sich noch dagegen sträubt, Harry, dein Körper hat meinen Wunsch bereits willig angenommen".

Eine halbe Sekunde dauerte es, bis Harry wusste, was sie meinte, dann wurde er sich ihrer aneinander gelehnten Körper bewusst und dem harten, pulsierenden Etwas zwischen seinen Beinen und er wäre feuerrot geworden, hätte er nicht plötzlich ihre fordernden Lippen auf seinen gespürt.

Ein innerliches, nur noch halbherziges Aufbegehren, und dann begann sein Verstand auszusetzen, alles um ihn war vergessen...

Nur noch sie zählte, seine ihn plötzlich wie ein lange eingesperrtes Raubtier überfallende Gier nach ihr ließ alle Bedenken, alle Hemmungen schwinden; alle Gedanken an Vergangenheit und Zukunft, an Schmerz und Verzweiflung nicht mehr wichtig, weggewischt.

Sanft aber fordernd küsste er zurück, schmeckte ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge an seiner, liebkoste ihren Nacken, ihren Hals, verlor sich in ihrem Duft, hörte ihren Atem schneller werden. Endlose Minuten standen sie so da und stillten ihren aufgestauten Durst nach Küssen, nach Nähe, einfach nach dem anderen.

Aber der nächste Schritt, über die gierigen Küsse und ersten Berührungen hinaus, war für beide absolutes Neuland und obwohl das Verlangen ihn bereits zu überschwemmen drohte und seine Unsicherheit und Angst einfach wegspülen wollte, hielt er inne.

Leise, seine Stimme dunkel und heiser vor aufwallender Lust, fragte er:„Ginny, bist du…bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ist es das, was du willst?"

Wollte er es? Nicht nötig, sich das zu beantworten. Die sengende und pulsierende Hitze in seinen Lenden war Antwort genug.

Ginny hob ihren Kopf, sah in lächelnd an, löste sich von ihm und schob ihn einen halben Schritt zurück.

Dann öffnete sie langsam den Knoten ihres Kleides, das um ihren schlanken Körper geschlungen war, das Band löste sich von ihren Hüften und der Stoff teilte sich durch ihre Hände.

Nun stand sie fast nackt vor ihm, das Kleid nur noch gehalten durch Schultern und Arme, nichts darunter ausser bloßer Haut. Er keuchte. Wunderschön. Atemberaubend. Sie lächelte immer noch, streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und sagte zärtlich:

„Ich war mir noch nie über etwas so sicher…"und dann, flüsternd, „komm…" –

Zuerst stand er da wie angewurzelt.

Er starrte dieses wunderschöne Wesen, dass so viel älter und sicherer zu sein schien als er einfach nur an, eine undefinierbare Angst in sich, was passieren würde, wenn er sie berührte, sie spürte und sich nicht mehr halten konnte.

Das Verlangen in ihm war so übermächtig und erschreckend, dass es sie auch erschrecken musste… aber wie in Trance sah er seine Finger sich langsam zu ihr hinbewegen und ihre nackte Haut berühren, ihr Dekollete, ihren zarten, flachen Bauch…

willenlos stand er da, als sie wieder auf ihn zu kam, ihn zuerst wortlos seiner Brille entledigte und dann begann, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und es ihm sanft von den Schultern zu streicheln. Jede Berührung ihrerseits brannte dabei wie Feuer auf seiner Haut.

Er zitterte vor lauter Willensanstrengung, sie nicht an sich zu reißen, andererseits konnte er sich einfach nicht bewegen.

Als sie, nun wieder nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, ihre Hände nach unten wandern ließ und beim öffnen seiner Jeans mit den Fingerspitzen seine nackte Haut streifte, war sein Atem plötzlich wieder da, den er musste scharf die Luft einziehen, um nicht leise aufzustöhnen.

Seine Jeans viel zu Boden, nun hatte auch er fast nichts mehr an. Ginny sagte nichts, stand nur da, Zentimeter vor ihm und ging mit ihren Fingern auf Wanderschaft über seinen nackten, schlanken Oberkörper, streifte jeden Muskel, während sie ihn aus dunklen Seen fixierte.

Und er brannte lichterloh, hörte seinen stockenden Atem. Und als sie sanft begann, seine Brustwarzen zu umkreisen, erlosch der letzte Funke Verstand in seinem Kopf.

Harry stöhnte dunkel auf, dann packte seine Hand wie von alleine ihren Nacken, zog sie zu sich und dieses Mal war sein Kuss fordernd, brennend, voller Begehren.

Ginny erwiderte den Kuss, bog ihren Körper Harry entgegen, nackte Haut traf auf nackte Haut.

Mehr, er wollte mehr! Streifte ihr den letzten Stoff von den Schultern, nahm ihren nackten, elfenleichten Körper auf die Arme, überwand mühelos die zwei Stufen zum Podest und bettete sie sanft auf die Laken. Dort ließ er sich neben ihr nieder.

Und dann begann er sein lange zurückgehaltenes Verlangen nach ihr zu stillen, streichelte, tastete, erschmeckte jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut, atmete ihren Duft, sah sich satt an ihrem berauschenden Anblick und ließ seinem aufkochenden Blut freien Lauf durch seine Adern.

Und sie gab sich ihm hin, ließ sich fallen, stammelte heiser seinen Namen und stöhnte unter seinen Berührungen. Ihr Gesicht, das keinerlei Angst, nur Lust, Vertrauen und sehnsüchtiges Verlangen nach ihm zeigte, törnte ihn dabei fast mehr an als alles andere.

Seine Augen wanderten über diesen perfekten Körper, der sich nun vor ihm wand und nach seiner Berührung zu schreien schien und seine Erregung wurde fast schon schmerzhaft, so hart war er bereits jetzt. Aber er wollte Zeit, wollte die wunderschöne Frau vor ihm auskosten bis ins Letzte.

Auch ihre Hände begannen nach einiger Zeit wieder zu wandern, und während ihre Zunge seine Lippen umspielte, saugte und leckte, begannen ihre Finger langsam, auch sein letztes Kleidungsstück zu entfernen.

Harry erschauerte, denn seine Begierde nach ihr war nun so groß, dass sein ganzer Körper zu brennen schien, als sie endlich nackt nebeneinander lagen.

Als er plötzlich eine heiße und besitz ergreifende Hand spürte, die sich um ihn schloss und sich rhythmisch zu bewegen begann, während seine vor Überraschung aufgerissenen Augen auf einen lustvoll lächelnden Mund starrten, schrie er beinahe auf, Kopf in den Nacken, sein Rücken bog sich unweigerlich dem Lustbringer entgegen und er musste alle Selbst-beherrschung aufbringen, um nicht sofort zu kommen.

Er küsste Ginny so aggressiv und leidenschaftlich, um die Spannung in seinem Körper zu mildern, dass ihre Hand sich wieder von ihm löste, während sie atemlos aufstöhnte. Er rollte auf sie, nagelte sie unter sich fest und seine Lippen begannen erneut, sich einen heißen Weg von ihrem Mund über ihren Hals bis zu ihren perfekten Brüsten zu bahnen. Und dieses Mal war er nicht sanft. Fordernd umschloss er eine Brustwarze und saugte. Die Antwort kam sofort. Ginnys Körper drängte sich ihm verlangend entgegen, während nun sie versuchte, ihr lautes Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Und er wollte mehr, MEHR, hatte jedoch auch Angst, wollte nichts falsch machen, ihr nicht weh tun. Aber da spürte er bereits, wie die Beine unter ihm sich öffneten, so dass er nun zwischen ihnen lag und die junge Frau danach sein Gesicht wieder zu ihrem nach oben zog.

Sie flüsterte rau: „Ich will dich spüren" in seine geöffneten Lippen, sah ihn dabei mit lodernden, halb geschlossenen Augen an und presste ihr Becken gegen seine Lenden .

Die Angst schwand. Ginny war da, ganz bei ihm und er würde es richtig machen. Er sog ihren Duft ein, spürte sie, fühlte ihre Erregtheit, ihre Nässe …_aahhh goott_… und sah sein schieres Verlangen in ihren Augen gespiegelt..

Als er schließlich langsam in sie eindrang, explodierte etwas in ihm und er schluchzte beinahe auf….._guuuut…so…aaaahhh…nicht, noch nicht…ooohh gott..!!!_

Er klammerte sich an sie, spürte ihre Hände überall auf seiner kochenden Haut, spürte, wie ihr Becken sich unter ihm bewegte, wie sie denn Takt angab, fühlte ihren wie ein Stachel zu ihm hingebogenen Körper, sah ihr lustverzerrtes Gesicht, ihre offenen Lippen, ihre halb geschlossenen Augen, deren Blick mit seinem verschmolz, hörte ihr immer lauteres Stöhnen, das sich mit seinem vermischte, konnte sich nicht mehr halten, übernahm die Führung, schneller der Rhythmus, härter, _VERDAMMt, schneller…jaaa,YES_…und er schrie.

----

Drei dunkle Schreie durchzogen die Dunkelheit, als beide zum Höhepunkt kamen, aneinandergeklammert, ineinander verschlungen, eins.

Der dritte Schrei wurde an einem weit entfernten Ort ausgestoßen, voller Schmerz und Wut, das Gefühl absoluter Liebe den Schreienden qualvoll peinigend.

---

Im selben Moment löste sich ein silberner Schimmer aus den Körpern der Liebenden, vereinte sich über ihnen zu einem fast durchsichtigen, goldenen Wirbel und umfing sie beide wie ein Kokon.

Die beiden jungen Menschen, die nun nass geschwitzt, außer Atem, zitternd, aber bis in die kleinste Faser erfüllt vom anderen, aufeinander lagen, hatten von diesem merkwürdigen Schauspiel jedoch nichts mitbekommen und waren sich auch nicht der Hülle bewusst, die sie immer noch umgab.

Zärtlich und voller Liebe schauten sie sich an, küssten sich erneut und lösten ihre Körper nur widerwillig voneinander.

Völlig erschöpft schmiegte sich Harry seitlich an Ginny und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust. Schützend legte sie den Arm um ihn, leise lächelnd streichelte sie seine zerzausten Haare.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie einfach nur die Nähe des jeweils anderen genossen, sagte das junge Mädchen schließlich melancholisch, leise, aber bestimmt:

„Heute Nacht bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, Harry, ja? Ich habe mich dessen bereits durch einen _Silencio_- und Bannzauber vergewissert, der um diesen Raum liegt, seit ich ihn betreten habe.

Diese Momente gehören nur uns, sind nur für uns und für niemand anderen bestimmt. Wir können offiziell kein Paar sein, ich sehe die Unabdingbarkeit dieser Tatsache ein…. Aber nun", sie flüsterte fast, „trage ich dich bei mir, für immer, und mein Herz ist bei dir - und das wird mir Mut machen, egal was kommt."

Ihre Arme hielten ihn umfangen und Ginny liebkoste zärtlich diesen jungen Mann, für den sie ihr Leben geben würde, während sie fortfuhr:

„Es ist nicht notwendig, dass außer uns Beiden jemand das weiß, es würde uns beide gefährden, aber vor allem dich. Du musst nun mit all deinen Sinnen bei der dir bevorstehenden Aufgabe sein und darfst nicht ständig Angst um mich haben müssen.

Ich liebe dich, sei dir dessen einfach sicher, und in Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir, egal wo du bist oder noch sein wirst."

Leise flüsternd, mehr zu sich selbst, fügte sie dem bereits Gesagten nach einer Weile hinzu:

„Ich werde auf dich warten. Und wenn ich dafür warten muss, bis der letzte Vorhang fällt. In mir lebst du weiter, auch wenn…"sie stockte, schluckte und murmelte, nicht fähig, die letzte Konsequenz des Gedankens vollständig auszusprechen, endete anstatt dessen mit: „...egal, was noch kommen mag." Und sie küsste ihn sanft auf seinen schwarzen Haarschopf.

Da bemerkte Ginny, dass Harrys Schultern zu zucken begannen. Sie erschrak und bereute bereits ihre letzten Worte, als sie hörte, dass er angefangen hatte, lautlos zu weinen.

Aber anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, denn sie hatte nur die traurige Wahrheit gesagt, nahm sie ihn einfach nur fest in den Arm und fuhr fort, ihn sanft zu liebkosen, denn sie verstand.

Ginny wusste, dass das trockene, schmerzvolle Schluchzen, das nun heraus brach, lange schon wartete, heraus zu dürfen. _Sie_ konnte weinen vor zwei Monaten und die Male davor – sie hatte ihre Mutter und ihren Vater und zur Not sogar ihre Brüder, die sie trösteten und beschützten.

Aber Harry hatte niemanden, schlimmer: alle, die ihm in den letzten fünf Jahren wenigstens ein bisschen das Gefühl geben konnten, nicht alleine zu sein mit seiner Bürde, sich vor ihn gestellt hatten, waren tot.

Immer musste er stark sein, er, der Auserwählte, der es doch nie sein wollte.

Aber nicht hier. Heute Nacht würde sie ihn halten, würde sie stark sein, damit er schwach sein konnte.

Obwohl der schlanke aber muskulöse junge Mann in ihren Armen eigentlich zehnmal stärker war als sie. Und obwohl das seinen ganzen Körper schüttelnde, wortlos verzweifelte Schluchzen sie schwächer machte als alles andere. Und obwohl sie am liebsten den Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten und dem dumpfen Gefühl in ihrer Brust nachgegeben hätte; sie schluckte sie hinunter und fing anstatt dessen mit leiser Stimme an, tröstende und liebevolle Worte zu wispern und diesen verzweifelten jungen Mann in ihren Armen sanft hin und her zu wiegen, bis er sich langsam beruhigte, „Ich liebe dich" murmelte und irgendwann erschöpft einschlief.

Er bemerkte nicht mehr, dass sie trotz ihres eisernen Willens, der _ihre_ größte Stärke war, die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, die lautlos über ihre Wangen liefen.

Kurz darauf vielen auch Ginny die Augen zu und die beiden schlafenden Liebenden lagen in einem Raum, der nun durch und durch in einem goldenen Schimmer zu leuchten schien, der sich schließlich wie eine Decke langsam auf die beiden Körper niederlegte und in ihnen verschwand.

…Denn keine Macht ist stärker als die Liebe.


End file.
